being different
by kathy-do-dah
Summary: being different always has its disadvantages, and life cannot go on without the worst things that occur. you think this is just another silly story about someone who is different from others, explaining all their problems in a silly little story so you feel sorry for them. well im not like that. im not like you, no one is.


Hi there. I suppose you think that this is just going to be another ordinary book about another ordinary life written by a person who has nothing better to do. Well to be honest some of that is correct, but on partially. For one, I am just a normal young teenage girl who is now half way through high school. I've got good grades, good friends and a good family. So why have a written a book if everything is alright? The truth is, it's not. From what I have just told you, instantly you are judging me, maybe thinking that I am just a stupid girl who is seeking attention by writing a book, or on the other hand think I'm smart because I'm sociable and have good grades. Don't feel like I'm insulting you, I'm judging you to, but not in a nasty way, no! Before I start explaining everything, so that you can paint the picture of my life, take a few seconds, or minutes if you want, to think about your life, its difficulties, its pleasure, and be thankful. Not everyone is that lucky.

I was born in Ireland, Mullingar to be exact, on the 14th August 1999, so as you have gathered in still quite young. As a child, I always enjoyed a laugh, joking around and never taking anything seriously, especially at my grandma's house, where I would use to go off in adventures as most children do when they are children. The only difference was, well you'll be able to figure it out as I carry on talking. I'm not too sure if I should describe myself to you, because for one I am one to mark myself down and two, you might start judging me again….no I won't tell you what I look like, not yet. The only thing I will tell you is I'm different, not dramatically but physically.

I remember when I turned 7; many things in life became clearer to me. Yes I was very young but I wasn't ignoring nothing, you could say I was slightly nosey, only a bit though. My dear grandma became ill and a few days few her last hospital appointment, she passed. Grandpapa said she fell asleep and the angels guided her to mama and papa, where she would be safe. Safe from what I asked. I never got a reply. Where are mama and papa grandpapa? No reply. Grandpapa never liked talking much about things like this, I didn't either but I wanted to know really badly. Unfortunately grandpapa later passed from grief so I was told, but what I saw told a different story, too much medicine. I know this because I was the one who went to the cupboard to get grandpapa his medicine as he asked, and then was sent to my best friend's house- Luke. I kissed grandpapa goodbye, telling him I loved him and that he only needed to take one tablet as the doctor had said, but grandpapa just smiled and said ' you're just like your grandma, always thinking of the little important details. I love you sweetie'. That was the last thing he said to me, to anyone. I should have made him promise, but being 7 years old, I could only remember so much. I didn't know what grandpapa could do with them, but if I could he might have been here with me. Everything would be different.

When grandpapa died, there was no one on earth who I could turn to. Not even Luke. Me and Luke have been friends since we were children, going to the same nursery and same infant's school. Actually he was my only friend. All the other kids made fun of me, laughing and playing tricks on me. I did nothing, didn't tell my carers, didn't tell the teachers. I didn't even tell Luke, but that didn't matter. He knew what was happening. When I wasn't around, all the kids would plan how they would get me next time. Whether it was locking me in the lockers or taking my pe bag. I didn't care, not anymore. That's until high school. That's a whole new chapter.

September 1st 2010. My first day at high school. Me and Luke walked to school together; both dressed as smart as we could in our new school uniform, which was silver and blue. Not many kids from infants and primary went to our new high school as it was quite hard to get accepted. But we managed me and Luke. But then so did Sam and Michael and Eleanor, the three kids who liked to pick on me the most. And because of them, everyone soon knew who I was and what they can do to me. Primary school all over again, but this time, it was much worse. My homework was stolen numerous times, leading to have loads of detentions. The girls locked me in the bathroom, cello taped to the door, and many other things, so yeah, I was being bullied. And things would have stayed the same if Luke hadn't of done what he did. Funny enough, since we started high school, Luke had really taken on the role of being a big shot, which really surprised me. He joined the athletic team and soon became known for being amazing at sport. He was popular, with both boys and girls. And is ego had grown with this too, which never occurred to me as I spent most of my time locked in the toilets. I still remember the day it all happened. I was walking down the corridor, still dressed smartly in my knee high skirt and blazer, carrying all my books for the classes I had today; triple science, maths, English, history and geography. My hair was half tied up and quite wild, which suited my face. I had a bit of makeup on, black eye liner and mascara to volume out my eyes. I wasn't overall pretty but I wasn't ugly either, which I was quite happy about. Anyway, some year 11's were walking in the opposite direction as I was coming up to them- the boy's rugby team. They all were 'giants' to me still, and I had no interest in them, unlike the steam of girls tailing behind them. One, whose name I think was Danny, quite liked me in the first place. He was really tall, big build, and had dark black hair and brown eyes. As I walked passed, he thought it would be funny to look up my skirt, so he pulled it up, much to my surprise, and I turned to slap him. I missed and ended getting pushed against the wall, his face close to mine smiling. My heart raced, his breath lingered around my nose, ma it stank. You could say I was used to bulling from the girls and some of the boys but not this. He leaned in to try and kiss me when it happened. Luke and his friends Eddie and Marcus, had just walked out of the boys changing rooms, and making their way to the courtyard were they hung out during free periods, and just so happened to be walking down the same corridor where I was corned with Danny, than goodness. Before I could even hear Luke, Danny was thrown off me, and hit the ground with a sudden thud. Fists were flying too fast, I didn't know at first who it was, but that's when I saw Eddie and Marcus, who were challenging Danny's friends with a fight. Though we were 2 years younger than Danny and his friends, they didn't rise to the challenge after they saw Danny being knocked out. There was blood everywhere, Danny's nose was bleeding and there were quite a few cuts on his lip. He lay there on the floor not moving. That's when Luke rose and turned towards me.

I hadn't spoken to him in ages, let alone had a proper look at him since year 7. He was better looking from what I last remembered, his chocolate brown hair still swept to the one side like always, and his bright brown eyes just a beautiful. He also had cuts on his lips, and a bleeding knuckle.

'Kathy! Oh my god Kathy!' he said surprised, and through himself onto he, hugging me until I couldn't breathe.

'I thought you moved school. I hardly saw you in lessons and never saw you in our free periods! Were where you?' he questioned

Great I thought. What was I going to tell him, yeah I know, Megan, Sophie and Ellen have been locking me in the toilet constantly and I've been in detention for most of the free periods. No, I had to make something up and fast.

'ummm, I errr, have been in the library a lot lately, and I've asked the teachers if I could study there during lessons sometimes for extra comfort, and I've been allowed soo yeah. Thanks for that, I really appreciate it, but you know you're going to get suspended for that?!' I quickly replied

'Who cares, that guy had it coming. Hay, maybe I could do the same as you! Then we could hang out more. I mean, the teachers are boring especially Mr Mialls haha!'

'What?! No you can't, not that's not what I mean, it's just, I had to get special permission and it's only temporally…'

'Oh, well umm alright. I'll see you in maths then'

'Yeah' that's if I make it there I thought.


End file.
